


Flying In A Thunderstorm

by TheWolf251107



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolf251107/pseuds/TheWolf251107
Summary: Sophocles challenges Ash to a one on one battle, and Ash ask an old friend for help. (I’m not spoiling it in the characters. But maybe you can guess it by the title.)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 236





	Flying In A Thunderstorm

It was an ordinary day at the Pokémon School. The students had just had a lesson about type advantages. Now they were all sitting in a circle, talking about the lesson, while also eating. 

Kiawe and Sophocles were having an argument about water and fire types. Sophocles was talking about fire types always losing against water types. Kiawe on the other hand, was saying how that’s not true.

Kiawe was arguing, that his Turtonator had won against many water types. Sophocles just countered, that he was lucky.

“Seriously! How can you say that? Have you never seen a battle?! Type isn’t everything!” Kiawe was saying in exasperation. “Maybe. But type advantage is still a big part of battle! If you have a disadvantage, you’ll most definitely lose.” Sophocles answered. 

Kiawe just facepalmed. The other students was looking on in exasperation. Lillie looked torn, and was totally quiet. Lana and Mallow were glaring at the boys for interrupting their meal, and Ash was looking thoughtful.

Sophocles continued.

“It’s just like how a flying type will always lose to an electric type.” Sophocles said in a matter-of-fact tone. 

Kiawe was about to retort, but surprisingly Ash bet him to it.

“That’s wrong.” Ash objected. His classmates just stared at him. After a minute or so, Ash began to feel embarrassed.

“What? It’s true!” Ash said, trying to get them to stop staring at him.

“Really?” Sophocles asked with narrowed eyes. The others shifted their gaze to him. “Then prove it. A battle between you and me. I’ll use Togedemaru, you use a flying type.” He said promptly. The others blinked, surprised by his challenge.

They then looked to Ash. He was looking quite serious, when he suddenly broke out into a grin. “Sounds good!” Ash said, and they shook hands.

The rest of the day went by, thinking about tomorrow’s battle, so they didn’t really concentrate on the lessons. Kukui noticed this, and he decided to ask Ash after school.

~After School~

Kukui and Ash were walking home. They were just reaching the beach, when Kukui remembered his question.

“Hey Ash?” He started. Ash looked up at him. He was walking on the left side of Kukui.

“Yeah professor?” He asked curiously. Kukui couldn’t help but smile. Ash was always so cheerful.

“Just wondering if you could tell me, why you weren’t concentrating in the last lessons? All of you.” Kukui added the last part, as to not single Ash out.

“Oh! Sophocles challenged me to a Pokémon battle tomorrow.” Ash said. Then flushed in embarrassment. He had been so busy thinking about the battle, that he forgot to pay attention. “Sorry..” He added.

Kukui just grinned at him. “Nah. Don’t worry about it. Just wanted to know the reason. It was just a talk about the different regions. You can learn that another day. But why did Sophocles challenge you to a battle?” The last question was asked with genuine curiosity.

“Well, we were talking about type advantages, and Sophocles and Kiawe had an argument about fire and water types. Sophocles said that type advantage was almost everything in a battle, while Kiawe said it wasn’t.”

Kukui nodded, and let Ash continue.

“And then Sophocles said it was the same as flying types losing to electric types, and then I objected.” Ash finished.

Kukui was actually pretty intrigued. Type advantage and disadvantage were a big thing in Pokémon battles. It was a discussion worldwide if it mattered or not. Most trainers said it did, whiles others said it absolute didn’t. 

Kukui himself thought it varied. Some Pokémon were just strong enough to almost ignore them, while others depended on them. Kukui then shook his head to clear it, and looked back at Ash.

“So, you’re going to fight Sophocles and Togedemaru?”

Kukui asked. Ash looked absolutely hyped for the battle, even though it was first the next day. “Yeah!” Ash grinned, bouncing up and down.

“Are you sure Rowlet’s up to that?” Kukui asked. He didn’t want to sound rude, but Rowlet hadn’t been trained very much.

It was only a week ago he was caught. 

Ash looked at him puzzled, but then realization set in. “Oh, I’m not going to use Rowlet.” He said. “It’s not because he’s weak, I just already chose who's gonna battle.” Ash added hastily. He didn’t want to insult Rowlet.

Kukui blinked in confusion. Wasn’t Rowlet his only flying type?

Apparently not. Or maybe he was going to borrow one.

Kukui wasn’t sure, so he decided to ask.

“If you’re not going to use Rowlet. Then who did you choose?

I didn’t know you had other flying types.” Kukui asked him.

He was really curious now. Ash having other Pokémon than Rowlet and Pikachu?  _ ‘Wonder what kind of moves they have?’ _

He was snapped out of a his thoughts, when Ash answered.

“Yeah, I have other flying types. But I’m not gonna answer your question. You’re gonna have to wait and see.” Ash said with a mysterious smile.

Pikachu chirped something, and Ash laughed.

“No. It’s not Charizard. That would be outright cruel.” Ash said to Pikachu.  _ ‘I guess, Ash has a Charizard?’ _ Kukui wasn’t sure how to react.

So Kukui just laughed and headed for their house.

~Later~

Kukui was following Ash out the door. Ash had apparently transferred his ‘chosen’ pokémon over. Kukui had been busy making dinner, so he hadn’t heard who it was. And he really wanted to know. So now both him and Ash were headed outside. Ash would train, while Kukui would watch. This would be interesting.

He watched as Ash looked at the pokéball in his hand.

“Alright.” Ash took a deep breath. “Come out!” Ash shouted with a smile. He threw the pokéball into the air and a Pokémon materialized. 

Kukui was watching in excitement, finally he would find out.

The Pokémon stopped materializing, and was now standing on the ground in front of Ash. 

It was a black bird with white and red markings.  _ ‘He has a Swellow?’  _ Kukui didn't expect to see a Swellow. Maybe a Pidgeot. But not a Swellow.

Swellow took a look at her surroundings, before flying up to Ash’s outstretched arm. She chirped happily at her trainer.

“Good to see you too! Have you learned anything new?” Ash asked cheerfully. He turned his head to look at her. 

Swellow nodded, before she took flight.

Her wings bet steadily, she was using the breeze as a tailwind.

“Okay Swellow, let’s see what you learned!” Ash shouted up at her. 

Swellow began circling overhead. She would sometimes turn her head to look down. ‘ _What’s it doing?’_ Kukui wondered. He had no idea what she was doing, but that didn’t matter, because apparently Ash understood.

“If you need a target, you can use that rock over there!” He shouted, while pointing at a large rock at the beach. Kukui looked at it and blinked. It was pretty big, at least in comparison to Swellow. He was wondering if it wasn’t a tad too big, but Swellow just nodded.

She flew towards the rock, until she was about 50 feet away/15 meters away.

She inhaled deeply, and nothing seemed to happen. Kukui was watching in anticipation, and Ash was looking on in excitement. 

And then she exhaled. Kukui had seen it coming and was at least ready for the sound. What he wasn’t ready for, was the sheer power. He knew that Boomburst was a very powerful move, but not this powerful.

The sound from the supersonic move was deafening. It was like a large explosion had just happened right on the beach. But terrifyingly enough, that wasn’t what shocked Kukui. It was the power. The rock on the beach was no more. It was shattered to pieces, and a pocket of air was left, where the sand should have been.

Kukui looked at the flying type with wide eyes. Swellow looked proud of herself and was flying back to Ash.

“Awesome! You’ve learned Boomburst!” Ash praised her. She looked really happy and was now again perched on his right arm.  _ ‘You know Boomburst?’  _ Kukui was surprised Ash knew what the move was. Kukui was distracted, when Ash continued talking.

“Did Noivern teach you?” Ash asked curiously. Swellow nodded proudly in reply. 

“Cool.” Ash grinned.

_ ‘He has a Noivern?! Aren’t they dragon/flying types from Kalos? _

_ Oh well…He wasn’t kidding, when he said he had many flying types.’ _

“Ok Swellow. Let’s train your other moves too!” Ash was saying. Kukui smiled, and Ash and Swellow began training.

~The Next Day~

Sophocles and Ash were standing opposite each other on the battlefield.

The rest of the class were spectators. 

“So, is this a battle until knockout?” Ash asked. Sophocles thought it over before answering. “Sure. Why not.” He sounded quite confident.

“Ready?” Sophocles asked.

“Ready.” Ash answered, and they both called out their pokémon. Togedemaru was the first materialize and she was ready to battle. 

The spectators looked at her in surprise. She was normally cheerful and silly, but now she looked ready for anything. Sophocles looked quite smug. 

Swellow materialized next, and her appearance surprised the class even more. It looked like Lillie was the only one who knew what pokémon it was. 

Lana and Mallow blinked in surprise, while Kiawe was looking straight at Swellow.

“What pokémon is it?” Kiawe asked at last. Lillie was about to reply, when Rotom chimed in. 

“Swellow. The Swallow pokémon. Swellow flies high above our heads, making graceful arcs in the sky. This pokémon dives at a steep angle as soon as it spots its prey. The helpless prey is tightly grasped by Swellow’s clawed feet, preventing escape.” Just as Rotom finished, Sophocles complained.

“I thought your only flying type was Rowlet?!” He said. He didn’t look happy. He had planned the perfect plan to take down Rowlet. Oh well. It was still a flying type, so it shouldn’t be too hard to win.

Swellow eyed Togedemaru critically, before taking to the air. She began circling Togedemaru like a Mandibuzz. Sophocles looked up at her before giving his first command.

“Togedemaru, use Zing Zap!

At Sophocles yell, Togedemaru fired her first move. Swellow heard Sophocles and was ready to dodge. Only a moment later, Ash responded.

“Quick Attack!” 

Swellow wasted no time.

Doing a backflip mid air, she began descending towards the ground.

“Spiky Shield!” Sophocles command could be heard from the air. Togedemaru was fast, and jumped into the air while curled into a ball. 

Swellow arrived only a moment later, and the two collided.

Swellow was sent further into the air, while Togedemaru was slammed into the ground.

“Togedemaru! Are you ok?” Sophocles asked worried. He thought this would be easy.

Togedemaru answered a moment later, and was on her feet in no time. She was still able to battle, though not by much.

Swellow on the other hand was almost unhurt, and the class looked shocked. 

“How’s it still alright? It slammed into the spiky shield so fast!” Mallow asked. She looked awed. 

“It’s probably had good training.” Kiawe answered a moment later. He was beginning to get interested in Swellow. She seemed like a good opponent in battle.

On the battlefield, Swellow narrowed her eyes at Togedemaru, before slammed her wings down hard. At first nothing seemed to happen, but only a blink of an eye later, at least ten other Swellow were present.

“Good job Swellow!” Ash called with a grin. 

Sophocles was beginning to get annoyed. How was he supposed to win?

Then he got an idea. “Togedemaru, use Zing Zap to dispose of the doubles!” Togedemaru ran along the ground, using Zing Zap as she went. She got rid of all of them, but one.

“That’s the real one! Now finish this of with Zing Zap!” Sophocles sounded almost triumphant, when he gave the command. Ash just looked at him curiously before ordering Swellow.

“Don’t dodge!” Everyone turned to look at him, like he was crazy, but Swellow obeyed. 

Then came the moment Zing Zap hit. Sophocles looked proud of himself, but Swellow stayed in the air. 

“Continue with the Zing Zap! She’ll lose evenly!” Sophocles called. Honestly he was puzzled. Why did Ash order her to stay, and how was she still in the air.

What happened next, was a surprise for everyone. Swellow was still withstanding the Zing Zap, when she was suddenly coated in a golden glow.

No one said a thing. They were all too shocked. Well...Other than Ash.

“Let’s finish this! Quick Attack!” Ash shouted. 

Swellow didn’t wait any further, and dove at a 90 degree angle.

Swellow hit point blank, and it was finally too much for Togedemaru, and she fainted. Swellow flew over to Ash and let out a cry of victory. Ash chuckled and walked over to Sophocles and Togedemaru.

“That was a good battle!” Ash said with a big grin. Sophocles looked at him skeptical, before replying. 

“Thanks. And I suppose you’re right. Type advantage isn’t everything.” Sophocles mumbled the last part. 

The rest of the class came over to congratulate them on a good battle. They talked a while, until Lillie mentioned something earlier forgotten. “Actually. What was that thing, that happened to Swellow?” She questioned.

Ash just blinked at her, before nervously answering.

“Well…..It’s this thing called Thunder Armor…..”


End file.
